Another chance
by katsumiyanyan
Summary: Mamoru had had to feel so much pain and loose the woman he loved so much for him to be with the one he really loved Usagi . The gods and goddess decide to add a twist by adding their own flare. Will he go and love once more or was he pushed too far?


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon© and alll the characters are owned by Naoko Tekuchi

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon© and all the characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Another chance

By: katsumiyanyan

Summary: He had had to feel so much pain and loose the woman he loved so much for him to be with the one he really loved. The gods and goddess decide to add a twist by adding their own flare. Will he go and love once more or was he pushed too far?

Thunder rumbled as if the Gods were having the best time of their lives livening up the bowling alley. The lighting flashed like a camera's flash. The rain threatened to pour any moment, warning anyone outside to stay inside lest they want to get wet. As the winds shifted, a young man ran as if his life depended on it. His tie fluttering messily as his suit crumpled against his muscle's flexes.

Damm. He thought to himself as he held his briefcase tight. "I promised her I'd be home before midnight." He muttered under his breath while visualizing the conversation he had with his wife this morning before he left for work.

He remembered her wearing her pink ¾ collared blouse accented with a pearl necklace he gave her on their 5th anniversary. Black pencil cut skirt, which almost reached her knee. His eyes moved down to her feet, which wore slim black high-heeled sandals, which elongated her legs and flexed her calves. She was sexy in ever way and he knew she was stared at by men wherever she went though she would vehemenenty deny it to appease his anger.

"No one is looking at me." She would always tell him. "I'm not as pretty as the other women out there." She would add. He chuckled to himself as he pictured the look she wore as she said those words.

Ah. His naïve wife. Still the same even after finishing College and completing her Masters degree in Developmental Reading. That's what he liked about her. No matter what happened, no matter what she attained, she was still the same woman he fell in love with in College.

As he reached the gates of their quaint fairly sized house, he rummaged in his pockets in hopes of feeling the keys to the door. When he felt the cold metal against his skin, he brought it out and was about to open the door when suddenly, a wave of uneasiness and nervousness settled in. He looked perplexed.

What the hell…. He thought. He looked at every angle of their house and saw that the porch lights weren't lit. No matter how late he would arrive, his wife always left it open for him; this was her way of letting him know that she eagerly awaited his arrival. He pushed down the handle of the door and cautiously opened the door.

The door creaked opened and blackness welcomed him. Something's amiss. He told himself. The living room was in complete shambles. The couch was overturned, the vase where her precious red and white roses rested was now on the floor, broken, her roses scattered. The magazine which was always in place under their coffee tabled were everywhere, as if someone decided to have the best time of their life and let loose by throwing the magazines everywhere.

Lighting struck again, thunder rumbled. An ominous sign, which he knew, all too well spelled that something was not right and more often than not…fatal. He walked carefully as if walking on eggs on his own living room floor.

He saw the kitchen lights turned on. He stopped on his tracks and breathed out a sigh of relief. At least it's turned on. He thought to himself. He walked more relaxed this time, but still careful and on guard. As he caught sight of the kitchen floor, he saw a pool of velvet liquid. His eyes widened in horror.

He dropped his briefcase and rushed inside. What greeted him was a sight, which will always etched in his mind, which no amount of time can ever erase. "No…. no…" He whispered in disbelief. His wife, his beautiful beloved wife…the woman who, not even a measly fly did he allow to touch was lying on the floor, bathed in her own crimson liquid. Her long golden hair stained and messed.

Her body twisted and contorted to a way he knew was very uncomfortable. He walked towards her, in a state of disbelief. "No..." He fell on his knees. He carefully cradled his wife's head and adjusted her body in a comfortable position. "Mina…." He called out softly as he tried his best to hold back his tears to no avail. "Mina…ko…" He called out again as his tears began to flow and his throat constricted, keeping his voice soft.

"Speak to me…Mina…" He pleaded, but no response came. He pulled his wife body closer and hugged her tightly. From the look of her face, it was apparent that she struggled, that her death was not easy, that she suffered slowly and painfully.

He kissed her hair and smelled her shampoo and her own scent. She still smelled beautiful even in death. Her goddess, now no longer mortal was called on by the gods to and the goddesses to join them in heaven. He screamed her name on top of his lungs, unable to hide his grief, unable to control his emotions. As he called out her name, the thunder rumbled and the rain poured.

Meanwhile, the goddess of love shook her head, unable to watch the suffering of the young man who just lost his beloved wife. How cruel was the mighty one to put such a young man in pain and torture. Of course she knew that this was bound to happen, that she was bound to leave him, but still, though she did not and was not allowed to love the young man, she pitied him for that has happened, for what he had to go through.

"My goddess Venus, don't tell me that you've fallen for a mortal." Athena said out of the blue, a hint of disbelief and disapproval was apparent in her tone.

"NO! Of course not. My goddess, whatever gave you that idea?" The goddess of beauty replied in defense. "I know the rules Athena and I'm not the one to defy them." She added.

Athena on the other hand giggled. "Yes, that is true but you have been known to defy the rules on several occasions for the name of love."

Venus blushed a light shade of pink and turned her gaze to the left. "Well, I AM after all

the goddess of love; shouldn't I do something when matters of the heart is concerned?"

Athena said nothing and merely shook his head. She looked behind and at the farther end of the garden of roses and lilies stood the palace of crystal where the young princess slept in her crystal coffin, awaiting for her part in the game called life. Her long hair floated as her dress gracefully moved. Destiny was about to take its place, the meddling of the gods and goddess were about to begin to take place on the grieving young man's life.

Notes: Athena is the goddess of wisdom and knowledge in the Greek Mythology.

Venus: The goddess of love and beauty.

Please leave a comment on the prologue and if you have ideas on how the story will unfold, do share it. If you want to email me, here's my email add:


End file.
